Potter's Legacy
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: Another after Hogwarts story. This one revolves around the kids of the chosen one. Read on about how James, Albus and Lily all learn about the perks and challenges that come along with being the children of the Boy Who Lived. Starts off with James's birth and continues going on through the kids lives, before, during and maybe after Hogwarts. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Potter was currently in some of the most drastic pain of her life. She was currently in the birth ward of St. Mungos hospital with her husband Harry Potter standing by her side as she struggled through giving birth to their first child.

"Alright Mrs. Potter, you're almost there." The healer said.

All Ginny could do was scream in response.

"I think this should help. Silencio." Said one of the trainee healers.

The next time Ginny screamed, it was silent.

"That is much better." Harry said, just to have his wife punch him.

"Episkey." Harry said, healing his broken arm before reversing the silencing charm on his wife.

"You are so lucky I don't the energy to pummel you." Ginny said.

Harry laughed as he went back to trying to comfort his wife.

* * *

After another 2 hours and a lot of screaming, Ginny had finally given birth to a baby boy, who looked like daddy, minus the scar and the glasses.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter. It's a boy." The healer said.

"What should we name him?" Harry asked as the healer handed him his newborn son.

"James." Ginny said.

"James Sirius Potter." Harry said, wanting to honor both his father and godfather.

Ginny nodded in agreement at that tribute.

"Can you please tell Ron and Hermione Weasley to come in here?" Harry asked, since they had already discussed naming Ron and Hermione James's godparents.

The healer nodded and walked out of the room and returned a few moments later with Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, he's so cute." Hermione said, running to take her nephew from her sister-in-law.

"What's his name?" Ron asked Harry.

"James Sirius Potter." Harry said.

"He looks just like his daddy, minus the scar." Hermione said.

"Hopefully, he stays that way." Ginny said.

Harry nodded.

"So anyway, why'd you guys want to see us?" Ron asked

"We wanted to tell you that we've decided to name you 2 as James's godparents. If something should god forbid happen to us, you'll be the ones that we want to raise our son?" Ginny said.

"We're honored." Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"You realize that James is going to be popular at Hogwarts before he even gets there. I mean, he's the son of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One." Hermione pointed out.

Harry nodded and said "Which is why we're going to make sure that James doesn't let that go to his head. He needs to earn his reputation at school, not just get one since he's my son."

Ginny nodded her agreement as she took her son back into her arms.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Ginny brought James home.

See, Harry had tried to live at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, but it turned out it carried to many memories for Harry to stand. To many reminders of the life he could've had with Sirius.

So Kingsley had had a manor constructed in Harry's name and honor as retribution for his defeat of Lord Voldemort.

Kreacher had agreed that as long as he could come and go to the house of the Blacks whenever he pleased, he would continue to serve Harry at the manor.

Harry had also gotten the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black to allow him to remove his portrait from Grimmauld Place and being put up in his manor so he could keep in touch with Hogwarts, specifically if McGonagall needed him for anything security wise.

The manor itself was divided up into 4 floors. The first floor was mainly the foyer, the lounge, the dining room, the living room, a training room, and the library.

The second floor was made up of Harry's study, Ginny's office, the owlery, mostly guest rooms and now also James's nursery.

The 3rd floor was entirely the master or Harry and Ginny's bedroom and their ensuite bathroom.

The basement was made up of the kitchens and Kreacher's living quarters, which were much more glamorous then his cupboard at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Anyway, Ginny had just put James down in his new crib.

"Good night sweetheart." Ginny said, kissing her son's forehead before placing a sensory charm on the room that would alert her to when James woke up, even better than a baby monitor, and then walking slowly and quietly out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 2 years since James was born and now he had a little brother. Albus Severus Potter, named after the 2 headmasters of Hogwarts of his parent's time. Or at least his father's time, since McGonagall was the headmistress of Ginny's last year.

* * *

Anyway, James was currently playing out in the yard with Kreacher supervising him, since his dad was at work at the Auror office, his mum was working inside and his little brother was too little for him to play with yet, when he noticed something bright and red coming towards him.

"Mummy." James shouted.

Kreacher immediately disapparated and then reappeared a few moments later with Ginny in tow.

"What is it James?" Ginny asked

"Look." James said, pointing at the thing.

"Get back James." Ginny said, pulling out her wand to defend her son, just to find out that it was a false alarm.

The speck of red and now gold had turned out to just be a bird. A phoenix in fact.

"Pretty bird." James said, toddling over to it to pet it.

"James, not so fast." Ginny said, reaching to grab her son, but James was too quick for her and began to stroke the phoenix's head.

Ginny was worried that the bird might burst into flames on her son's hand at any moment, since it looked quite old.

"James why don't you go inside with me. Kreacher, can you please take this bird to the owlery and then find Harry and ask him to come home. I'd like him to take a look at the bird before we decide whether or not to keep it." Ginny said.

"Yes mistress." Kreacher said, and much to James's disappointment, he took the phoenix away.

* * *

When Harry came home, he said "Kreacher told me about this phoenix. Where is he?"

"In the owlery, though I think I heard him burst into flames a few minutes ago." Ginny said.

"I'll go take a look." Harry said.

* * *

When he arrived at the owlery, he indeed saw an ugly baby phoenix chick.

"Hey there little guy. Where did you come from?" Harry asked

The phoenix looked him in the eye and Harry was surprised at what he saw.

It was a look of admiration and recognition. This bird knew exactly who Harry was.

But that surprised Harry, since there was only one phoenix he had ever seen before.

It didn't seem possible, but Harry said "Fawkes, is that you?"

The bird nodded his head down.

"I don't believe it." Harry said with a laugh as he gently stroked the bird he hadn't seen since Dumbledore's death.

* * *

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"That bird is completely safe and I think he's taken a liking to James." Harry said as he walked back downstairs.

"How can you tell that the bird is safe?" Ginny asked.

"Because that bird is Fawkes." Harry said.

"Professor Dumbledore's bird?" Ginny said, not believing it.

Harry nodded and said "Yep. That bird saved me from dying of basilisk venom back in my second year. I know that he's safe."

"At least that's good to hear. But why do you think he's taken a liking to James." Ginny said.

"Because if it were just for our family, he would've come back here a long time ago, but he waited until he was sure James could process what he is. He's chosen James to be his new owner." Harry said, since he had researched phoenixes during his auror training, not because they were dark creatures, but because of how useful they could be in his line of work.

"Great, but I think Fawkes will have to sleep in the owlery for right now. James isn't old enough to keep a phoenix in his room, nor is he responsible enough to care for one." Ginny said.

Harry nodded his agreement, thinking that James would be at least 5 or 6 before they let him keep Fawkes in his room.


	3. Chapter 3

6 years have gone by and now James and Albus have a little sister. Lily Luna Potter. James was now 8, Albus was 6 and Lily was 4.

They had all developed unique and interesting personalities.

James was a daredevil and unremarkably clever, which wasn't exactly a good combination. James is reckless and careless and often winds up leaping before he looks. James is adventurous and courageous, the heart of a Gryffindor beats within his chest. James is also extremely clever and has learned from his Uncle George how to manipulate his siblings into doing his chores. However, James is still incredibly noble and protective of his family and wants to become an auror just like his dad. James is also incredibly skilled on a broomstick. He began flying a real broom when he was four and his dad gave him a firebolt ultra broomstick for his 4th birthday.

Albus has black hair and green eyes like his dad, making him look just like Harry, minus the scar and the glasses. He was a bit more cautious. He prefers to read about things before he acts. Albus's favorite room in the house was most likely the library, since it was peaceful and quiet and it was one room James had sworn to never enter. Albus was subtle and curious of the way things worked. However, usually whenever he lets his older brother convince him into, it he never backs down from a challenge. Albus was also a natural on a broom, which was good since he wanted to play Quidditch professionally. Albus was an excellent seeker, since the grounds of their home included a Quidditch pitch.

Lily resembled a 4 year old version of her mother, with Ginny's bright red hair and deep brown eyes. For a 4 year old, Lily had a devious mind. Lily was as cute as a button and used that to get out of trouble, at least with daddy, who treated her like a princess.

However, regardless of their differences, James, Albus and Lily always had each other's backs when they needed it most.

* * *

Anyway, James was currently grooming Fawkes in his room, which had changed quite a bit over the years.

The walls were covered with posters of the Chudley Cannons, who, like his Uncle Ron, were James's quidditch team, along with pictures of his family's vacations and trips to all of the quidditch matches his mum had gotten them tickets to from her work. He had a desk that was mostly used as a place for Fawkes to burst into flames on occasion, which James had to admit, was quite spectacular.

His bookshelf was full of books on phoenix care and quidditch. The ceiling had actually been bewitched by his father to form a family tree of all of James's chocolate frog cards, and each time he got a new one, they were added to the link where the real ones were put away neatly in James's nightstand drawer. James's bed was a huge 4 poster one with gold and scarlet hangings.

Anyway, James was grooming Fawkes when Kreacher popped in.

"Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes master James. Please go and wash up." Kreacher said.

"Thank you Kreacher." James said as he tossed Fawkes a phoenix treat that he had to order in from Egypt, since that was the phoenix's natural habitat.

* * *

When James came downstairs, he found Albus and Lily arguing with their parents about something.

"For the last time, the answer is no." Ginny said.

"Why does James get a phoenix and not me?" Lily asked, turning her secret weapon, the big brown cow eyes, on her father.

James knew that most of the time, his father was a sucker for those eyes, but this time he held his ground.

"Your mother is right. We didn't buy James a phoenix. Fawkes chose him as his new owner back when James was a little kid. Now just calm down and we'll go to Uncle George and Uncle Ron's shop tomorrow." Harry said.

Albus and Lily both looked satisfied at this and Ginny said "Why don't we just spend the whole day at Diagon Ally, after all, there is plenty of shopping that needs to be done. You all need new robes and new muggle clothes."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Kreacher brought out a delicious dinner.

For Lily, it was chicken nuggets with fries and ketchup and everyone else had steak.

* * *

The next day, the entire Potter family was sitting at the table in the dining room, eating breakfast and Harry was currently reading the daily prophet.

Lily was the first one done with her bowl of cereal, since today was going to be her first trip to Diagon Ally and she wanted to fit in as much as possible.

"Relax Lily, we'll leave in a minute." Ginny said with a chuckle as her daughter tried to pull towards the fireplace.

Harry chuckled under his breath, just to have his wife look at him.

"What, you were the same way back on your first trip to Diagon Ally, or at least that's what your brothers all say." Harry said with a laugh, causing his sons to laugh as well.

Ginny glared playfully at her husband.

"Alright everyone, time to go to Diagon Ally." Ginny said.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, James and Albus were used to the immediate attention that came to them, since they had come to Diagon Ally with their father before, but Lily was not, as she completely freaked out at the all the attention and clung to her father's side for dear life.

"Calm down Lily." Harry said, picking his daughter up into his arms.

"Back off all of you." Ginny said, for while James and Albus had been nervous about all the attention, they hadn't freaked out like Lily was now.

"Just answer us a few questions please." One of the wizards asked.

"I swear to Merlin if you don't leave us alone, I'll show you all how I earned the rank of head of the Auror office." Harry bellowed, the arm that didn't have his daughter in it reaching for his wand.

Immediately the crowd dispersed, but Lily appeared to still be freaking out.

"You okay Lil?" Albus asked his little sister.

"Why were those people coming up to us?" Lily asked nervously, looking at her father.

"I don't think you're old enough to know that yet. All I'll tell you now is that I'm famous for something that happened years ago and these parasites feel the need to ambush me with questions every time I leave the house or work. I should've warned you about that though." Harry said, kissing his daughter's temple.

"After we get our gold, why don't we go and get you a treat from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor to calm you down." Ginny said.

"Why don't we get ice cream?" Albus asked, just to have James elbow him and give him a look that clearly read _Shut up now before you get us grounded._

Ginny glared at her sons and said "Because you 2 aren't shaking in your father's arms like your sister. Lily wasn't prepared for all the press your father got, so she's getting a little treat to calm her down. Besides, might I remind you that unlike Lily, you 2 have brooms?"

Albus gulped, since while James was used to his mum's glare already (he received it at least once a month due to him doing something that his mother could only describe as Fred and George like), Albus had never received it before, since he was usually the good boy.

* * *

"Lily, I'm just going to go in with the boys and get our gold, you can wait out here with your mother." Harry said, since Ginny had a severe disliking of the carts and the speed they used.

"No. I want to stay with you daddy." Lily said, point blank refusing to be separated from her father at this point.

"Fine, but the goblins are creepy and the carts will give you motion sickness." Harry warned her.

"I'll stay with mummy." Lily said as she allowed Harry to put her on the ground, where she immediately ran to her mummy, who just rolled her eyes.

* * *

When Harry and the boys came out the bank, James and Albus each had a loaded money bag in their hands and Harry had 2, one for himself and one for Ginny.

"Boys, why don't you go on ahead to Uncle George and Uncle Ron's shop while we go get Lily her ice cream?" Harry suggested, for while Lily had calmed down a little bit, she was still shaking and wouldn't let Ginny put her down.

The boys nodded as they ran off towards the joke shop, since they had been here to many times before.

* * *

When James and Albus entered Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the shop appeared to be as busy and as exciting as usual. Explosions and fireworks burst into the air.

"James, Albus, good to see you 2 again." Ron said, coming out to see his 2 favorite nephews.

"Hey Uncle Ron." James said, hugging his uncle and Albus followed him.

"Where are your parents?" Ron asked, knowing at that Harry and Ginny were far too overprotective to let their sons come to Diagon Ally alone.

"It's Lily's first trip to Diagon Ally and mum and dad forgot to warn her about all the attention we'd get, so when we got here, she freaked out, so mum and dad promised to get her an ice cream to calm her down. Told us to come ahead and they'd meet us here." James said.

"Ice cream, probably the most wondrous form of magic in the world." Ron said, right as 2 kids, both the signature red hair, came running up to Albus and James. A boy and a girl.

The girl was Albus's age and looked a bit like their aunt Hermione and the boy was Lily's age and looked a mini Uncle Ron.

"Rose, Hugo, good to see you again." Albus said as he and James hugged their cousins.

"You to." Rose said, hugging, them back.

"Well, look who dropped by." George said as he noticed their new customers.

"Hey James, still causing trouble?" George asked.

"Of course. Mum has actually started to describe my behavior as Fred and George like." James said.

"Excellent, it looks like I've taught you well." George said, for honestly, training his nephew to be a prankster was the next best thing for him to getting his twin brother back.

"Dad is also pretty proud, says James is growing into a junior Marauder, whatever that means." Albus said.

"That is the highest praise a prankster can get. The marauders were the greatest pranksters to ever come to Hogwarts before George and Fred did." Ron said.

"Sweet." James said, right as his father, mother and sister entered the shop, Lily with an ice cream cone in her hand and chocolate dripping down her face.

"Harry, how are you?" Ron asked, shaking hands with his best friend and brother-in-law.

"I'm good. How are you and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"We're good. Hermione has been kind of swamped at work lately, but she still gets home before the kids go to bed." Ron said.

"Just imagine how busy you guys will be when the next school term gets out. Students will want to replenish their joke supply fairly quickly after school gets out." Ginny said as she hugged her brothers.

"Yep, though the back to school rush is always our best one. Especially for the students who are taking History of Magic." George said.

Harry nodded, knowing how boring that class was.

"That class is an excellent nap time thought." Ron said, just to have Ginny slap him.

"Ron, don't give James any ideas." Ginny said.

"The class is so boring that James would probably fall asleep anyway." Harry said.

"Good point." Ginny said.

"How come he doesn't get hit?" Ron asked.

"Because he made a good point and he's my husband and you just gave my son an idiotic idea and you're my brother. Do the math." Ginny said as all the kids laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

A now 11 year old James was currently staring out the window, waiting his Hogwarts acceptance letter.

"James, staring out the window, waiting for the letter to come isn't going to make it come any faster. Sit down and have some breakfast." Ginny said, since Albus and Lily had both finished their breakfast and were now off to the pitch to play one on one Quidditch, since Lily had requested a broomstick for her upcoming 7th birthday, which was going to be the first of this coming September, so James had told them that she could borrow his broomstick until he went to school, so Albus could teach her how to fly.

"But the term starts in a few weeks and I still haven't gotten my letter." James said impatiently.

"Relax James, they haven't forgotten you. But it sometimes takes a while." Harry said, since today was a Saturday and he rarely worked on weekends.

"Easy for you to say, you've already been to Hogwarts and you still go up there to be a guest speaker." James said.

Harry rolled his eyes at his son and said "Why don't you eat breakfast and then come with me to my study, I think I have something you'll find most interesting."

James doubted that, but since he was eager for a distraction, he nodded and began to eat the eggs and toast Kreacher had put in front of his seat at the table.

* * *

"Well what is it?" James asked as they entered his father's study, which was one of the only rooms James and his siblings had been forbidden to enter without one of his parents with him in the house.

Harry's study was about the size of James's bedroom, but was much more ominous.

On the hanger outside the door was a silvery cloak that he assumed was his father's extra travelling cloak. The one of the walls had a picture with an empty frame.

"One of the old headmasters of Hogwarts. Another painting of him is in the headmaster/mistress's study, allows me to keep in touch with the school without owl post." Harry said, seeing his son's confused look.

James nodded as they reached his father's desk.

"So do you want to show me?" James asked.

"This." Harry said, pulling a blank piece of parchment from his desk drawer.

"A piece of parchment?" James asked.

"Just watch." Harry said with a smile as he tapped his wand to the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said.

Immediately, ink began to come out from where his father's wand had touched the parchment.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Mischief and Mayhem proudly present, the Marauder's map." James read.

"It's a map of Hogwarts. Shows every person, room, corridor, secret passage, everything that happens within the Hogwarts grounds." His father said.

"Incredible." James said, looking at the map.

"Your grandfather helped write this thing. Than after he died, your uncles Fred and George somehow got their hands on this and then in my third year of school, they gave it to me and I've held onto it ever since. But now, I think the time has come to give it to the next Potter going to Hogwarts, since I have no use for it anymore now that I've left school." His father said, handing the map to James.

"Sweet." James said, about to run off before his father tapped the parchment again and said "Mischief managed."

Immediately, the map went blank.

"Why'd you do that?" James asked.

"To show you how to clear the map. But I'm not going to turn it on again. You'll have to wait until you get your own wand." Harry said.

"Great, now I want my letter to arrive even more." James said.

Harry laughed as they walked out of his study.

* * *

James was currently lying on his bed, tossing his quaffle shaped pillow in the air when he heard a tap on his window.

James turned to see a post owl pecking at his window.

He eagerly opened it so the owl could drop it into his hands.

The envelope on the letter read Mr. James Potter, second largest bedroom, Potter Castle, London England.

James couldn't believe it as he ran downstairs.

* * *

"Whoa speedy, what's going on?" Ginny asked her son.

"Look at what I just got." James said, holding out his Hogwarts letter for his mother to see.

"Well what are you waiting for? Open it." Ginny said eagerly.

James nodded as he tore the letter open and began to read.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find a list of all the books and other supplies needed enclosed with this letter. We await your owl no later than July 31st. Sincerely, Ryan Reginalds, Deputy Headmaster."

"Your father will be so proud of you." Ginny said, happy that her son was finally going to Hogwarts.

"When can we go to Diagon Ally?" James asked.

"We'll go tomorrow, since your father doesn't have work yet. I imagine Fawkes will be happy to return to Hogwarts. It's been years since he was there." Ginny said.

James nodded his agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

While she and the kids were waiting for Harry come out of Gringotts with their gold, Ginny was consulting her son's booklist.

Aside from the typical equipment like a wand and cloak, the books were similar to the ones she and Harry had in 1st year.

The books for Potions, Herbology, Charms, History of Magic and Transfiguration were all the same:

 **Magical Drafts and Potions**

 **The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1**

 **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**

 **A History of Magic**

 **A Beginner's guide to Transfiguration.**

The only book that was different was the required textbook for Defense against the Dark Arts.

This year, the book was

 **Protection from Death.**

But what really surprised Ginny was the author.

Written by Harry Potter with the aid of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley.

Sure she had known that Harry had written the book when he became head of the auror office, but she didn't know that it was the required textbook at Hogwarts.

* * *

"You didn't tell me that your book was one of the required textbooks at Hogwarts." Ginny said to her husband when he exited the bank.

"Because I didn't know it was. If I had, don't you think James would already have a copy." Harry pointed out to her.

Ginny realized that he had a point, since if Harry had known that his book was one of the required Hogwarts textbooks, he surely would've given James a copy of the book himself for free.

"So anyway, which shop should we go first?" Albus asked, looking at his brother's list.

"How about Ollivander's?" James suggested.

"Sorry, but since wand shopping can sometimes take the longest, it is going to be the last thing on the list. And besides, do you really think we'd trust you with a wand in the middle of Diagon Ally?" his mother asked.

James shrugged, thinking no, but it was worth a shot.

"Why don't we go to Madam Malkins?" Harry suggested, since the robes shop was right around the corner.

Ginny nodded in agreement.

* * *

They had decided to split up.

Harry took James to Madam Malkins, since he wanted to get himself some new dress robes, while Ginny went over to Flourish and Blotts to get his books with Albus and Lily.

Harry also took James to get himself a cauldron and a telescope.

Finally, they met up with Ginny and the other 2 kids at Ollivander's wand shop.

"Let's go, and Albus, Lily, why don't you 2 avoid trying to get you wands as well. You'll get your wands when you go off to school, just like James is." Ginny said and both of her younger children nodded.

"Aw, I was wondering when I'd see you again Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Mr. Ollivander said as the Potter family entered his shop.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Ollivander." Harry said, shaking hands with the wand maker and Ginny followed this suit.

"And you as well." Mr. Ollivander said as he noticed the kids.

"So, which one of your children is it going to be?" Ollivander asked.

"Our oldest son. James." Harry said.

"Ah, you look much like your grandfather did when he was 11. Minus the glasses of course." Ollivander said.

"Thank you." James said.

"Which arm is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

James held out his right arm.

"Excellent." Mr. Ollivander said as he began to take measurements.

* * *

When the measuring tape was done, Ollivander held out a box and took the top off.

"Try this wand and give it a wave. 14 inches, beech, unicorn tail hair." Ollivander said.

James took the wand, but found that it didn't feel quite right.

"It doesn't feel right." James said.

"Very well, try this one instead. 15 inches, springy, willow, dragon heartstring." Ollivander said.

Again James tried to no avail.

* * *

They had gone through nearly every wand in the shop, which made Harry reminiscent back to when he came into this shop when he was 11.

Mr. Ollivander appeared to be thinking on the same lines as him because he said "It would appear that you're a tricky customer Mr. Potter. Just like your father."

"What does he mean by that dad?" James asked.

"What he means is that I was the same way when I came through this shop back when I was 11. Tried nearly every wand in the store before I found this one." Harry said, pulling out his wand.

Mr. Ollivander looked at Harry's wand said "Would you mind if I inspected that wand?"

"Of course not." Harry said, handing Mr. Ollivander his wand.

"Ah, yes, I remember selling you this wand. 11 inches, holly, phoenix tail feather, nice and supple. This wand served you well in your battle with You Know Who. But the last time I saw it, it was broke beyond repair. Might I ask how you repaired it?" Ollivander asked

"I found a wand powerful to undo the damage caused during the war. But anyway, why don't we get to back to finding my son a wand." Harry said.

"Of course, try this one. 17 inches, cherry, dragon heartstring." Ollivander said.

"Perfect." James said as he gripped the wand and felt a connection with it.

"The wand has chosen." Mr. Ollivander said.

Harry grinned as he paid for his son's wand and the Potters walked out and headed for home.


	7. Chapter 7

When the Potters arrived at Platform 9¾ on September 1st, which was also Lily's birthday, James was pushing his trolley which had both his trunk and a cage with Fawkes in it, down the platform.

"Make sure you send us a letter about what house you're in." Ginny said to her son.

"I will mum." James said.

"Have fun and tell Hagrid I said hi." Harry called out to James after their son hugged them goodbye and then ran off to find a compartment.

"I will. Love you. Bye." James called out.

* * *

James had gotten his own compartment and was sitting alone, waiting for the lunch trolley to pass by.

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full?" asked a girl who looked about 11 like him and had long blonde hair.

"Not at all. Come on in." James said.

"Thanks. I'm Skylar by the way. Skylar Hunter. But everyone calls me Skye." The girl said.

"I'm James. James Potter." James said.

"Really, are you any relation to Harry Potter?" Skye asked.

"He's my dad." James said.

"Wow, you know I'm muggle born, had no idea I was magic until someone from the school showed up and told my family." Skye said.

"Then how did you know about my dad?" James asked.

"I just know that he's the writer of one of our school textbooks, is there more to it than that?" Skye asked, right as the lunch trolley pulled up.

"Anything off the trolley?" the witch asked.

"We'll take the lot." James said, handing over his gold in exchange for a bit of all of the snacks on board the trolley.

* * *

While digging into the chocolate frogs, James found what he was looking for.

His father's chocolate frog card.

"This should tell you who my father is." James said handing the card to Skye, who read it aloud.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. The first and only known wizard to survive the killing curse, earning the title, the Boy Who Lived. Youngest Quidditch player in the last century after gaining the spot of Seeker in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in his first year at Hogwarts in 1991. Also known for having found Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of secrets and defeating the monster within, which was a basilisk, in his second year at Hogwarts. Only known Gryffindor student able to speak Parseltongue. Youngest Competitor of the Triwizard Tournament and winner of said Tournament at the age of 14 in 1995. The last master of death for having gained true possession of all 3 Deathly Hallows. Most famous for the defeat of the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, in 1998 and his work and revolutionizing of the Ministry of Magic, alongside close friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry Potter is currently the youngest known head of the Auror office at the age of 26, one of the youngest recipients of the Order of Merlin, 1st class at the age of 17 and currently holds a seat on the Wizenagamont. He enjoys going to Quidditch matches with his wife Ginny Potter and his 3 children, James, Albus and Lily Potter."

"Sounds like your dad has left you quite a legacy to fulfil." Skye said.

"Tell me about it." James said as they dug into their snacks.

"What's Gryffindor? And Quidditch?" Skye asked.

"Maybe I should explain to you what Gryffindor is first. It's less complicated than explaining Quidditch and lot shorter." James said.

Skye nodded.

"Gryffindor is one of the 4 school houses at Hogwarts. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each named after one of the 4 founders of the school, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. The each house takes in a certain kind of witches and wizards, based off of the qualities each founder valued the most. Gryffindor takes in the bold, brave and adventurous witches and wizards. My whole family on both sides have been in it and that's the house I'm hoping to get into. Anyway, Hufflepuff takes in the witches and wizards who are patient, loyal hard workers who prefer to play fair. Ravenclaw takes in the wisest and most intelligent students and Slytherin, Slytherin house probably has the worse reputation, though my dad says some of them aren't half bad. Anyway, Slytherin house takes in those who are cunning, ambitious and resourceful. So far, there hasn't been a single dark wizard that gone to Hogwarts that hasn't gone through that house, though my dad says that some Slytherins became great good wizards to. Slytherin also only takes in what some people like to call purebloods, meaning that they came from all magical families or half-bloods, meaning that they have at least one magical parent." James said.

"I doubt I'll be in that house." Skye said.

"If you were, you'd probably be the first muggle born to be put into it." James said.

"Now what about quidditch?" Skye asked.

"Best game there is. It's played on broomsticks. 7 players to a team with 4 balls. Each team has 3 chasers, whose job it is to take the largest ball, called the quaffle, and put it through one of the other team's 3 hoops, while avoiding the other team's chasers. Each team has a keeper, whose job is to defend the hoops. 2 of the other players, called beaters, fly around carrying bats and their job is to hit 2 very energetic, very heavy, very dangerous balls called the bludgers, at the other team's players and defend their own players from the bludgers as well. You following me?" James asked.

"Yeah, go on." Skye said.

"The last player on the team is called the seeker and they're the most important player of the game. The seekers' job is to avoid the other 12 players, the bludgers and the quaffle to search for the walnut sized ball called the golden snitch. The snitch is wicked fast nearly impossible to see. The reason the seeker is so important is that the game isn't over until the snitch is caught, which means that it could run, for hours, days, weeks, even months. Each shot with the quaffle is worth 10 points and the capture of the snitch is worth 150 points." James explained.

"Have you seen any games?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, my mum used to play professionally before I was born and she still writes the senior quidditch correspondence for the wizarding newspaper, the daily prophet, which gets us lots of free tickets to matches." James said as he began to tell her about some of his favorite matches and the broomstick he had at home.


	8. Chapter 8

When the train finally reached Hogsmeade Station, James kept trying to get a first glimpse at Hogwarts, and he wasn't the only one.

Several of the first year students were also trying to get a good look at the school.

* * *

"Firs' years this way please. Firs' years." A familiar voice called out.

"Hagrid." James called out to his parent's, mainly his dad's, friend.

"James, it's good to see you. How's your dad?" Hagrid said with a big grin.

"He's good. He talks about you all the time." James said.

Hagrid grinned and said "Firs' years this way please. Follow me."

James smiled as he and Skye grabbed a boat, along with 2 other kids, one looked like he was a Longbottom, since his parents had had Neville and his wife Hannah over for dinner a couple of times and James recognized that this kid looked like his father when he was 11.

"You're a Longbottom right?" James asked.

"Yeah, why?" the boy asked.

"My name is James Potter. Our parents are friends." James said, holding out his hand.

"Frank Longbottom. Like you, my dad named me after my grandfather." Frank said, shaking James's hand.

"And you are?" Skye asked the girl who was sitting to Frank.

"My name is Diana Rebellic." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you. What houses are you hoping to get into?" James asked.

"Gryffindor." Frank said.

"Slytherin." Diana said.

"Why Slytherin?" James asked

"My whole family has been in Slytherin. I don't want to disappoint them." Diana said.

"If it were just your call, what house would it be?" Frank asked.

"Gryffindor. Like all of the best witches and wizards have been in." Diana said.

"You never know. Sometimes you get what you want, sometimes you don't." James said.

* * *

When they arrived at the entrance hall, they found a stern looking wizard wearing scarlet and gold robes was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Reginalds." The wizard said as he started to explain the houses and the point system to them all.

* * *

When the Sorting Ceremony began, James was super nervous. What if he was sorted into the wrong house? What if he wasn't sorted into any house at all?

"Skye Hunter." Reginalds said.

Skye walked up to the stand and allowed the sorting hat to be placed on her head.

"Gryffindor." The hat said.

Skye looked relieved as she headed down to the Gryffindor table.

After a while, they heard "Frank Longbottom."

Frank looked extremely nervous.

"Gryffindor." The hat shouted, making Frank looked relieved as he took the hat off.

"James Potter."

James nervously walked up to the stool as Reginalds placed the sorting hat on his head.

"Hmm, yes, strong, brave, adventurous, reckless, yet clever, it as though you are a young Godric Gryffindor yourself. GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouted the last part.

James grinned as he took the hat off and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

After a while, Diana was called up.

The hat seemed to be taking it's time after it was placed on her head.

Diana looked nervous, until finally, the hat said "Gryffindor."

James wasn't sure if the look on Diana's face was one of horror or one of relief as she sat down next to him, Skye and Frank.

"What will my parents say when they find out that they have a Gryffindor for a daughter. They'll disown me for sure." Diana said miserably.

"Hey, if they don't appreciate you regardless of your house, than they don't deserve you. Not the other way around." James said.

Diana looked appeased by this, but then said "What if they do disown me? I'll have nowhere to go during the summer holidays, no one in my family would even be able to whisper my name."

"You can stay with us. I'm sure that mum and dad wouldn't mind, after all, we've got more than enough room." James assured her.

Diana nodded, relieved to at least have a plan in case things went the way she thought they would.

* * *

After dinner, James decided to write a letter home to let his parents know what house he was in.

 _Dear mum and dad,_

 _I hope you're all well and Lily had a good 7_ _th_ _birthday, since this was the first one where I didn't rig the cake to blow up._

 _Anyway, I thought you'd be proud to know that I was sorted into Gryffindor, along with Neville and Hannah's son, Frank Longbottom. We've become good friends. Hagrid said hello._

 _Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Love,_

 _James, your junior marauder._

 _P.S. Dad, I figured out how to work the map._

Feeling satisfied with his letter, James went up to Fawkes, who was with all of the owls in the school owlery, attached his letter to the phoenix's leg and with that, Fawkes flew out of the owlery and disappeared into the fading horizon.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily was currently flying her new Iceflame 5000 broomstick, the fastest broom model yet, with her brother Albus, who was flying his Firebolt Maximus broom, which was the last firebolt model made before the Iceflame franchise put it out of business, on their family's own private, regulation quidditch pitch.

"How you hanging Lil?" Albus asked his sister.

"Flies like a breeze." Lily said as they landed.

"We got a letter from James at school." Their mother called out from her study.

"What'd he say?" Albus asked.

"He's been sorted into Gryffindor house, your father will be so proud. Now Lily, if you're going to be a beater one day, you need to act like it. Focus on speed and power, not the other variables. Do you understand sweetheart?" Ginny asked.

"I'm trying, but I just get so nervous about getting hit by the bludger than vice versa." Lily said, since Albus was currently chasing around the bludger they had been using to train Lily to fulfill her desire of playing beater for her house Quidditch team when she got to Hogwarts.

"Why don't I call Uncle George? He played the position of beater back when he was at school, I'm sure he could give you some pointers on how to play the position correctly." Ginny said, since she wanted her daughter to follow her dreams.

Lily nodded eagerly, for her father had actually described her uncle as a human bludger.

* * *

James, Diana, Skye and Frank were all eating breakfast that morning when the post owls came in.

"Oh god, here it comes." Diana said as a black screech owl dropped down in front of her.

"At least it's not a howler." Frank said, trying to lighten the mood.

Diana took a deep breath as she opened the letter and while she wasn't surprised by its contents, she wasn't happy about it either.

"What does it say?" Skye asked

Diana took a deep breath and read to her 3 friends,

"Dear Diana,

We are completely embarrassed and outraged to learn that you were placed in Gryffindor. You are an embarrassment to the whole family. Our proud and noble Slytherin line befuddled by a filthy Gryffindor. You are no longer a member of this family. If you choose to embrace the foul mudblood loving ways of the rest of your house, than you truly disgrace us. You are not a member of this family anymore. We will hold onto the things you've left at home for now until we receive an owl from you saying you've found another place to stay. But let one thing be clear. You are no longer our daughter.

From,

Armonto and Hestia Rebellic."

"I knew this was going to happen. My family is a proud and ancient one that has been in Slytherin house for countless generations. I've always stood out among them, been the weird one in the mix. My family is one of those pureblood supremacy believers. Anyone who doesn't fit the bill, does things like agree with other opinions of muggleborns, gets disinherited." Diana said.

"Rubbish, all of it." Frank said.

"What?" Skye asked.

"This whole idea of purebloods being a superior wizarding race. Multiple families, all of which come have come out of Slytherin house, believe that they're a better sort of wizard just because they're purebloods." James said.

"I don't know what to do now that I don't have a family anymore." Diana said.

"Embrace it. For the first time in your life, you don't need to pretend to be someone or something you're not. Just be yourself. You're free from a family that doesn't understand or appreciate you. In my opinion, you're better off without them. And in the meantime, I'm sure my dad wouldn't letting you stay with us. I'll write him a letter and ask for his permission." James said.

"Thanks James." Diana said, now feeling much better about this whole situation.

Suddenly, Fawkes appeared.

"Hey Fawkes, what's up?" James asked, noticing 2 letters in Fawkes's beak.

The first one was from his parents.

 _Dear James,_

 _Congratulations on being put in Gryffindor, your mother and I are so proud of you. Tell Neville and Hagrid I said hi. Have fun at school and make sure to cause mayhem._

 _Love,_

 _Dad._

James grinned as he opened the second letter, which was from Hagrid.

 _Dear James,_

 _Was hoping you and yer friends might wanna come down to me hut this Friday during yer break. Please respond soon._

 _Hagrid._

James grinned as he looked at his friends.

Frank, who had also heard stories about Hagrid from his parents nodded eagerly and Skye and Diana both looked like they didn't care.

James replied quickly.

 _Be there on Friday. Looking forward to it._


	10. Chapter 10

After the first week of classes, James and his friends were looking forward to going down to seeing Hagrid.

"Welcome, come on in." Hagrid said as he welcomed the 4 friends into his hut.

"Dad said he, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione used to sneak down here all the time when they were at school." James said.

Hagrid chuckled and said "Yes, those 3 probably spent more time here than any other students. They're actually the ones who made it possible for me to become a Hogwarts teacher. Cleared me name for a crime I hadn't committed."

"Dad told me about that. Said he was furious with Riddle when he found out he framed you." James said, since his father had told him and Albus all of the stories about his adventures at school, since he and his mother had decided that Lily was too young for those kinds of details.

"Yes James, I owe yer father everything I've got. He's a great man. Always stops by to go down to the 3 Broomsticks with me for a drink after his lectures here. Harry Potter has never once shown to let his celebrity status go to his head. He's still as modest as the 11 year old boy that came to Hogwarts all of those years ago." Hagrid said.

"What was my dad like during school?" Frank asked.

Hagrid chuckled and said "You wouldn't have recognized him. He was a completely different person than the man he is today. He was shy, clumsy, forgetful, and nervous, you never would've guessed he was a Gryffindor. The only thing he truly excelled at was Herbology."

"What caused him to change?" Frank asked.

"If you ask me, too much exposure to James's father and uncle. They were always reckless and irresponsible at school and as Neville began to spend more time around them, he began to loosen up and stopped trying to live up to his parents' legacy. But still he really come out of his shell until after You Know Who came back into the open. Something inside of him just clicked and when Harry began teaching the students how to defend themselves when the ministry wouldn't, Neville improved greatly. It was as if someone had lit a fire inside of him that wouldn't be put out." Hagrid said.

"Did you know my family?" Diana asked.

"Yes, and honestly, I'm glad you were put in Gryffindor, so maybe you won't be so bad, after all, look at what happened to Sirius Black." Hagrid said.

"Who?" Skye asked.

"My dad's godfather. He was killed in dad's 5th year." James said.

Hagrid nodded and said "What I mean is that Sirius came from a family just like yours, if not worse, seeing as how his brother was a death eater before he died. But just like you, Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor and made real friends due to it. Like your grandfather James Potter I. Sirius was a good man, just did some hard time for some things he was accused of doing but didn't. But anyway, my point is, Sirius was different from the rest of his family and was a better person for it. Hopefully, you'll prove to be the same. Though Sirius was disowned by his family."

"So was I. James's parents already said it was okay if I stayed with them though." Diana asked.

"While I can't say I'm surprised, I'm still shocked that they would cast an 11 year old girl out on the streets." Hagrid said.

"Dad was more than happy to take her in. Says she seems more like a Potter anyway." James said.

"I don't know how yer father could know that, but I'm not surprised, a week before the start of term, he spoke with Professor Durango (the current school headmaster), about setting up precautions to keep an eye on you, for while I'm sure he doesn't mind you causing trouble, he doesn't want you to do anything that could put your life on the line. Not that I blame him. Yer dad's already lost too many people that were close to him in his life, I can't imagine what would happen to him if he lost his oldest son too." Hagrid said.

"What are you talking about? Dad never mentioned any deaths in his stories. I mean, I know he lost his parents and godfather, but who else?" James asked.

"You can't tell him I told you this. Yer father lost more people he cared about in the war than anyone should ever have to. Not only did he lose his parents and Sirius, he also lost Professor Dumbledore, who was like a mentor to your dad, yer Uncle Fred, Teddy Lupin's parents, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, and so many others. Yer father was different after the war. He became secluded, depressed, isolated. Yer aunt and uncle tried to help him, but they had no idea how to. Yer father had nearly lost his will to live. We thought he was going to end his life to join the ones he felt responsible for the deaths of." Hagrid said.

"What changed his mind?" Diana asked.

"Yer mother James. Ginny Potter is known for her temper and her lack of patience. She's cared for your father since the day they met and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. She'd already lost one of her brothers, she didn't want to lose the man she loved to. So she stormed onto your father's property and began to force Harry to eat again. She healed him, made him realize that he was dishonoring all of those people's memories by mourning them, reminding them that they gave their lives so he could keep his. She is the one who returned his will to live." Hagrid said.

"That is probably the most romantic thing I've ever heard." Skye said.

"Dad always said that he loved mum like no other woman before. And now I know why." James said.

"Indeed, yer mother and father probably have the strongest marriage I've ever known." Hagrid agreed, right as the kids wrapped up their visit with Hagrid to return to the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

Albus and Lily were currently playing wizard's chess.

"Pawn to E5." Lily said.

One of the white pawns moved.

Albus chuckled and said "Knight to E5."

His knight immediately went over to that spot and knocked Lily's pawn down.

Lily glared at her brother and said "King to G7."

Immediately, her king took Albus's knight.

"Knight to A6." Albus said, since his sister was almost across the board and she beat him at wizard's chess, she'd definitely tell James and he'd never hear the end of it then.

Lily just grinned, since Albus has left his king and queen undefended.

"Knight to H6." Lily said and her knight immediately took out Albus's queen.

"No." Albus said.

"Your move big brother." Lily said.

Albus tried to find a way to win, but he couldn't. He had let his earlier victories go to his head and had left his king defenseless, whereas Lily had sent her pawns out first to distract him and cost him his men before sending out her better players and now she had his king boxed in, while both her king and queen were well defended by a few pawns, rooks and bishops.

"Rook to B7." Albus said.

Lily just grinned as she said "Knight to H5. Checkmate."

And with that, Lily's knight took out Albus's king, winning her the game.

"I win. You lose." Lily said with a smug grin.

"Lily, you better not say anything about this to James." Albus said.

"No promises. Of course, if I were to get a little something in return for keeping this secret, maybe I'd be more interested in keeping it." Lily said, since James had taught her the art of blackmailing when she was 5 and her Uncle George had been proud ever since.

"What do you want?" Albus asked.

"10 galleons and you do my chores for the week." Lily said.

"Done." Albus said, pulling the coins out of his pocket and handing them to his sister.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Lily said.

"You are an evil little girl." Albus said.

"Thank you." Lily said with a grin.

Albus rolled his eyes as their mum called them down for dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Lily was currently flying around the quidditch pitch, trying to overcome her fear of being hit by the bludger when suddenly it smacked her in the face.

"Mummy!" Lily shouted, cradling her nose as she landed.

"What happened Lily?" Ginny asked as she came running out to see her daughter with a bloody face.

"Oh baby, come here. Mummy's got you." Ginny said, taking the 7 year old girl into her arms.

"The bludger hit me." Lily said.

"That's what bludgers are supposed to do. You need to get over your fear of getting hit by one if you ever want to play beater." Ginny said as she healed her daughter's broken nose with her wand.

"But how? Every time I try, I get too scared and wind up chickening out." Lily said.

"I'll see if your Uncle George can come over tomorrow and help you get over this fear." Her mum said.

Lily nodded.

* * *

The next day, Ginny was waiting by the fireplace for her brother, sister-in-law, nephew and niece to arrive, since George had married Angelina Johnson and they had 2 kids, Fred and Roxanne Weasley.

Fred was actually a year younger than James and would be going to Hogwarts next year and Roxanne was the same age as Albus.

* * *

Anyway, when they arrived, Ginny hugged her brother and said "Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"No problem sis, that's what family's for. Besides, when I heard that my niece wants to follow in the footsteps of her fantastic Uncle George, how could I say no?" George said with a grin.

"Except hopefully if any of my children will working in that joke shop with you and Ron, it'll be James and not Lily. You and Harry have already corrupted James, but you're not going to do it to Albus or Lily, do you understand." Ginny said.

"Relax sis, I'm just here to help Lily get over her fear of being hit by bludgers and get your approval of some new joke products before I send them to James at school." George said, since that was his sister's policy about sending joke shop goods to her kids at school, she had to approve them first.

Ginny nodded and said "Lily is already out on the pitch waiting for you. Fred, Roxanne, Albus is in his room and Angelina, we need to catch up."

Angelina nodded her agreement as they all split up, George was headed out to the pitch, Ginny and Angelina to the foyer and Roxanne and Fred went up to Albus's room.

* * *

"Uncle George." Lily said, running up to her uncle.

"Hey kiddo." George said.

"So Lily, you ready to finally hit a bludger." George asked.

Lily nodded.

"Okay, let's do this. Get in the air." George said.

Lily nodded as she got on her broom and kicked off.

"Now, when you see the bludger coming, just think of it as bashing in someone's head for making you mad." George suggested.

Lily nodded as she thought of the bludger as her father's rival, Draco Malfoy, telling her to just give up and that she'd never be a beater. Rage filled her up and she swung the bat with all her might and smacked the incoming bludger all the way to the other side of the pitch.

"Well done Lily." George said as he grabbed the bludger and wrestled it back into the quidditch ball case.

"Thanks Uncle George." Lily said as she landed and hugged her uncle.


	12. Chapter 12

At the end of the school year, James had gotten permission from his parents to let Diana stay with them over the holidays.

"I can't wait to see your home." Diana said as the Hogwarts express rolled into Kings Cross Station.

"You'll love it. You play Quidditch?" James asked.

"Of course. Why?" Diana asked.

"Because if you're going to live at my house, you need to know how to play the game. My whole family holds this insanely competitive Quidditch tournament at our house every summer. And since you're staying with us, you'll be expected to participate. You have a broom right?" James explained.

"Yeah, an Iceflame." Diana assured him.

"Good." James said.

* * *

When they arrived with James's dad to Potter Manor, Diana was impressed.

"Cool house." She said.

"Thanks." James said.

* * *

After a few weeks, the tournament James had told Diana about was upon them.

The Potters and the Weasleys were all gathered out on the pitch.

As usual, Hermione would be refereeing, for while she didn't play Quidditch, she knew the rules well enough to serve as ref and Hugo would be serving as commentator.

"Alright everyone, I want a nice clean game from everyone, which is why that I'll collecting wands from all the players that have them to prevent any magical form of cheating. As usual, Seekers are captains, which means that Harry, Charlie, you 2 will be captains. Flip a galleon to decide who picks first." Hermione said.

Harry and Charlie both nodded.

* * *

Harry won the coin toss and selected Ginny obviously. Also on his team were James, Albus, Lily, Fred, George, Angelina and Ron.

On Charlie's team were Roxanne, Rose, Diana, Bill, Victoire, Teddy (for while he wasn't technically a member of the family, as Harry's godson, he was allowed to play), and Percy's twin daughters, Lucy and Molly.

After Hermione collected Harry, Ginny, Ron, James, Diana, Bill, Victoire, Charlie and Angelina's wands, she climbed onto the broom Harry had lent her to commentate the match while Harry sent Lily and Albus and Charlie sent Molly and Lucy to the side, since they were reserve players.

For Harry's team, Ginny, James and Angelina would be playing as chasers, Ron would be keeper and Fred and George would be beaters.

For Charlie's team, Teddy, Victoire and Diana would chasers, Rose would be keeper and Bill and Roxanne would be beaters.

"The bludgers are released, followed by the golden snitch." Hugo said from the commentator's box, alongside his grandparents and aunts and uncles that didn't want to play.

Hermione tossed the quaffle up, just to have Ginny grab it.

"And the game begins." Hugo said.

* * *

"And the score is currently 140 to 130, in favor of Potter's Lions over Weasley's Weasels. However, the catching of the snitch could be the determining factor, for as all of you know, the game is not over until the snitch has been caught, since it is worth 150 points." Hugo reminded everyone.

Harry and Charlie were currently neck and neck, trying to find the tiny golden ball.

"You've lost every year since we started this tradition Charlie, what makes you think this year will be your year?" Harry asked as he dove down on his Firebolt Supreme, which he had got to replace his old firebolt, which had been lost in the battle of what was now called, the battle of 7 Harrys.

Anyway, Harry had spotted the snitch.

"Come on." Harry said as Charlie began to gain on him.

"Just a little more." Harry said, hurling his arm out to catch the ball.

"Harry Potter receives 150 points for the capture of the snitch, ending the game, making the final score 290 to 130. Lions win." Hugo said as his uncle clasped the snitch in his hand.


End file.
